


Gokudo Bookmark

by irllink



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gang AU, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllink/pseuds/irllink
Summary: It was a fateful meeting of chance, of coincidence, but nonetheless they met. Studious Hanamaru Kunikida just needed a place to sit when young gang leader Kanan Matsuura offered her a seat, and they managed to entangle their lives further and further until they might as well just fall in love. Kanan fears she's put Hanamaru's life in danger, but Hanamaru swears to her she doesn't care. It's just the two of them against the world (...plus just a few gang members).





	Gokudo Bookmark

She looks forward to resting her feet, to sitting down and reading, to being peaceful even if only for an hour or two. She isn’t used to the city yet, and will already be late home due to getting lost on the way to the unexpectedly busy coffee shop. Of course it’d be busy on a Saturday after school, but as stated before, Hanamaru just isn’t used to the city. 

She clutches the strap of her bag around her shoulder before pushing the door open and taking in the mixed and welcoming scent of coffee, tea, and pastries. Scanning the shop, she hopes that someone is almost done and will leave an empty seat before she’s gotten her order, and steps towards the counter. The clerk is friendly, and despite Hanamaru throwing in several “ummm”s and “errr”s throughout her order, she manages to get what she wanted.

Hanamaru turns with tea in hand, but to her dismay, there are still no empty chairs or tables to sit at. She considers sitting outside, but it’s quite cold, and she already considers herself cold-natured. 

She only realizes her face must have displayed a troubled expression when she hears the other girl’s—no, woman’s—voice accompanied by a chuckle, “Do I look that scary?” 

Hanamaru turns to the direction of the remark, and at first glance, yes, the other woman does look a little scary. She sits by herself at a table for four, yet no one seems to bother her, let alone acknowledge her. Her long, deep-blue hair is tied back into something of a ponytail, though shorter pieces fall in front of and beside her thin face, and the parts of her arms that aren’t hidden behind the rolled-up dress shirt sleeves are adorned with several prominent and intricately designed tattoos. Even as she sits, anyone could tell that she’s quite tall, and though her smile stays soft, her eyes pierce. In short, yes, she does look scary, but perhaps the word could be accompanied by the adjective “beautifully”? 

“A-ah,” Hanamaru stutters out in surprise before trying to return the woman’s smile, “My apologies, really, it’s fine…” She shuffles her feet a bit before absentmindedly clutching the strap of her bag again due to nerves.

“Sit if you want,” the other girl beckons and motions to the table, “I won’t bother you. Just pretend it’s like sitting next to a stranger on the bus.”

This argument seemed reasonable enough, so after a few more glances, Hanamaru takes a seat across from her and opens her book. She realizes after a while that she’s only reading the same sentences over and over and continuing to forget what they say, and catches herself glancing up at the woman more than focusing on the book’s content. She tents the novel on the table before speaking, “Um, if I can ask your name…?”

The other girl looks up from her phone, eyebrows raised. “You don’t know?” She shakes her head and laughs before Hanamaru can answer—of course she doesn’t know who she is, she’s sitting with her on her own free will, after all—and gives her the answer, “I’m Kanan.”

“Is that your given name or family name?” Hanamaru inquires, alert with focus on the person sitting across from her.

“No last names here.” Kanan shrugs nonchalantly, not paying much mind to the question.

“Kanan, then. That’s pretty! Hanamaru Kunikida.” She extends her hand, and after receiving an amused look from her, Kanan returns the gesture with a shake. 

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Kunikida.” They exchange genuine smiles.

The two seem to click almost instantly, and Hanamaru spends almost too much extra time talking, making her late home, but she doesn’t quite care. They discuss things mostly about Hanamaru, as Kanan seems almost unknowingly mysterious. The only personal information she gives is her phone number and a wink to go with it, along with a wave as they exit. 

Hanamaru goes home and tells her mother about making a new friend, and leaves out the part where Kanan happens to be the leader of the Matsuura Gang, but truly, one cannot blame her, as she herself isn’t aware yet. 

Perhaps she’s made a bit of a mistake.


End file.
